thebloodcrowstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Everett Woodyard
'''Everett Woodyard '''is a main character on the season Blackchapel. He is an outlaw. Early Life Everett grew up in the part of the City of Mothers designated for women with children. He and Addie were childhood friends. When he was around fifteen, he left the city of mothers, leaving a note for Addie saying he was going to seek his fortune. They did not see each other for four years, until Everett ran back the City of Mothers trying to get away from men chasing him. They followed him into the city and killed women and children, keeping Addie, the newly appointed Sheriff, tied up believing she knew where Everett was. After they left, promising to come back the next day, she found Everett and told him to leave. She said if she ever saw him again she would kill him, and stated the only reason she did not kill him then was because she was afraid the men who followed him would believe she knew where he was the entire time and would blame her and the people of the City of Mothers for hiding him. At one point, he ended up meeting Silver Shot when he hid out at Fort Mesa, and stated that he loved Silver from that point on. Everett is an outlaw with a reward of $2000 on his head, which is stated to be four times the size of the reward on Billy the Kid. Blackchapel Everett ran into the party put together by Sheriff Eli Thomas. He presumed that the party was hunting him. He agrees to help the party to prevent Sheriff Adelaide Callaghan from arresting or killing him. Clementine convinces Addie that Everett could be useful since he was good with a gun. Everett proved useful on their mission, as he was good with a gun and helped them find Silver Shot. Over the course of the parties time together, he proved his loyalty to the party and was shown to eventually be seen as trustworthy by everyone. He and Adelaide eventually worked out their differences, and she and her wives offered him a pardon at the agreement that he would give up being and outlaw. Silver and Everett, who were close for the entire season, eventually entered into a relationship after confessing to having loved each other since their first meeting. Everett lost a leg saving Eli from the Apostle James during Blackchapel's stand off. At the end of the season, he went to live with Silver Shot at Fort Mesa. Relationships Silver Shot - the two knew each other prior to the events of the season, and confessed their love for each other in episode 19. At the end of the season, they went back to Silver Shot's fort together. Adelaide - Everett and Adelaide grew up together, before Everett left and eventually betrayed the location of the City of Mothers. Over the course of the season they mended their relationship and Everett stated he and Adelaide were like siblings to each other.